helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Jikan Concerts
This is a list of Happy Jikan concerts, starting in 2000, with their first fall mini tour. Happy Jikan *2000.11.18 Happy Jikan S-O-L-O Live! *2001.04.19 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2001 ~PATI!~ *2002.03.14 KONO SAITEN ~Happy Jikan~ *2002.10.09 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2002 ~Ra Ra Ra Ai!~ *2003.07.14 L/I/V/E OUT LOUD! 2003! (Su Meili Graduation Special) *2003.09.06 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2003 ~Gambatte Ne!~ *2004.03.02 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2004 ~Chuugoku no Best!~ *2005.10.13 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2005 ~Rival Matsuri~ *2006.09.15 Happy Jikan Fall 2006 ~Fantasy Girls!~ *2007.01.10 Happy Jikan ~SADAI SHOUHI~ Concert 2007 (Chen Jingfei,Yue Yuanjun,Ruu Maya Graduation Special) *2007.04.15 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2007 ~Yumemite~ *2008.09.19 Happy Jikan ~Hey Six!~ Concert Tour Fall 2008 *2009.05.19 Happy Jikan ~Dream Land!~ Concert Tour Fall 2009 *2010.05.05 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2010 ~ KISS ME x2 ~ (Huang Ning Graduation Special) *2011.07.18 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2011 ~HaJi no Monogatari~ (Yin Lu Graduation Special) *2012.03.15 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2012 ~Sakura Kuni~ *2012.10.23 Happy Jikan 12th Birthday Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Charge!Fight!My Love!~ *2013.04.03 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ *2013.09.02 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2013 ~OUT LOUD!!~ *2013.12.02 Happy Jikan 2013 Special Performance ~The Reborn HaJi~ *2014.03.02 Happy Jikan Spring Concert Tour 2014 ~Koufuku no 1000 Points!~ *2014.08.13 Happy Jikan Live 2014 Natsu Tokyo Dome ~ Happy Challenge! ~ *2014.09.13 Happy Jikan 14th Birthday Concert Fall Tour 2014 May Ai to Yun Sotsugyo Tokubetsu ~MISS LADYBUG~ (Zheng May Ai, Zeng Yun Graduation Special) *2015.03.14 Happy Jikan! The Butterfly Tour *2015.09.19 Happy Jikan Fall Concert Tour 2015 ~ 26 WORLD STARS ~ *2016.03.05 Happy Jikan Spring Concert Tour 2016 ~ MYSTERY DREAMS ~ *2016.08.27 Happy Jikan Fall Concert Tour 2016 Aoi Xiao Sotsugyo Tokubetsu ~ DASHING FUTURE ~ (Aoi Xiao Graduation Special) *2017.02.26 Happy Jikan Spring Concert Tour 2017 ~ FREE ZONE ~ *2017.09.09 Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2017 Wang Dao Ming Sotsugyou Kinen-kan ~ Akai Wakusei ~ (Wang Dao Ming Graduation Special) *2018.02.03 Happy Jikan Spring Concert Tour 2018 ~ Beyond Spring ~ (Peng Shan Graduation Special) *2018.10.13 Happy Jikan Fall Concert Tour 2018 ~ REPLAY THE FUTURE ~ Joint Concerts *2008.04.24 Happy Shiko Jikan 2008 Tour Haru ~Kofaku no Shiko~ (with Shiko Jikan) *2014.02.05 AKB48 to Happy Jikan Concert Winter 2014 ~Egao ROTATIONAL~ (with AKB48) Naruchika *2013.10.03 Naruchika 2013 Aki Happy Jikan x Ka-wa-ii! (with Ka-wa-ii!) *2013.12.20 Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Happy Jikan Trivia *''Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2004 ~Chuugoku no Best!~ ''and Happy Jikan Fall 2006 ~Fantasy Girls!~ ''are the only concert tours to solely take place in China. *''L/I/V/E OUT LOUD 2003!,Happy Jikan ~Dream Land!~ Concert Tour Fall 2009, Happy Jikan 2013 Special Performance ~The Reborn HaJi~ ''and ''Happy Jikan Fall Concert Tour 2015 ~ 26 WORLD STARS~ have either one or two concert dates in China. *''AKB48 to Happy Jikan Concert Winter 2014 ~Egao ROTATIONAL~ ''is the first joint concert that Happy Jikan has had with a group outside of the Hello! Project. Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Concerts